particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivendito
Trivendito is one of the five administrative regions of Istalia. The region occupy the north-eastern portion of the Sarrentina Peninsula and borders to the north with Solentia, to the south with Mezzodiurno and to the west with Padagna. It is the largest region of Istalia and the second most populated of the Country. Its capital is Vinesia but its largest city is Triesta. Name The current name of the region, like the ones of the other regions, was adopted officially only during the third Republic. Previously, Trivendito was known as Teracche, descenting directly from the archaic Qedarite name Terak or Therak, name which was resumed during the Quanzar Emirate. The name Trivendito is probably originated by the contraction of Triangolo dei Venditori (Luthorian: Tringle of the sellers) which derives from the Selucian triangulus Venditorum. The region in fact was the one where developed the most powerful merchant city-states and due to its position on the sea and on the route to Majatra, for centuries the economy of the region was based on flourishing trade activities. History The history of Trivendito is obviously closely connected with the history of the civilizations which arise or conquered the Istalian peninsula across the millennia. Trivendito was probably the first land on the mainland to develop the agriculture and thanks to the fertility of the largest plain of Istalia, since the arise of the first civilizations it became the veritable barn of Istalia. Together with Mezzodiurno lands, Trivendito region was the core the of the Kingdom of Qolshamih and in the south of the region in fact was founded the second capital of the Kingdom, Tuffar. The region, however, was also the one on the Peninsula which was more interested by the Selucian colonization and here in fact developed the Qolshami-Selucian culture which charaterized the late years of the Qolshamih civilization. During the medieval ages, under the Augustan Empire, the Selucian city-states of Terak, sharing the selucian roots of the conquerors, gained pre-eminence over the pre-selucian centers, enriching themself thanks to the trade with the Augustans while their rulers extended their influence all over the region. As mentioned, the power and the richness of the merchant republics established in three major center, the current Vinesia, Padua and Bunogna (also if the latter often competed with the current Triesta for the role of third major trade center). Due to this richness of the region, for centuries Trivendito was a land coveted by part of many powers, istalian kingdoms and other city-states as well foreign conquerors. Geography '' See also: Geography of Istalia'' Trivendito is a region which, like Padagna, presents to the north an high mountain range, the Nayar Range, which form a natural border with Solentia and from which extends a vast hilly territory charaterized by many valleys sculpted by millennia of rivers flowing. The central and southern Trivendito, instead, is occupied by the pleasant and lush Teracche Plain, the largest of Istalia which, if once was covered by large forests, today is a large agricultural and industrial area, while to the west, where the borders of Trivendito, Mezzodiurno and Padagna meet, there are the Central Grand Lakes. Economy Trivendito, like Padagna, is a region highly industrialized, but compared to Padagna, trivendito economic landscapes consists mostly of little and medium family-owned companies and farms. However, the north Great Valley, between the Nayar and the Northern Akhayl, houses the larger istalian oil fields on the continent while on the coast, in Vinesia and Triesta, arise large oil refination and stockpile facilities, owned by the istalian oil giant Enist. In Triesta, furthermore, is located the largest port of Istalia which, after massive interventions in the half of 43rd century became also the largest in Eastern Majatra collecting most part of the trade from Seleya and Dovani. The agriculture sector, as said, consists in a large number of family-owned farms not too much extended but often gathered in small or medium consortium of farmers. Demographic Trivendito shares with Padagna the highest rates of Istalian Majatrans but in general it has been always a region which attracted many immigrants, most part internal flux of migration rather than from abroad. Trivendito was the destination of many Istalian Majatrans which during the centuries left the rest of the Country to find larger community of their ethnicity, and in fact is the region with the larger Majatran minority. Trivendito, however, was also a region which welcomed many workers from the neighboring Solentia and also from Kafuristan, many, especially in the past, coming as illegal immigrant. This for many decades generated into the region the highest rates of unemployement, due to the higher disponibility of foreign cheeper and irregular workers from the unstable neighbors of Istalia. Administrative divisions Trivendito is divided into four provices, named after the provincial capital, and they are: *Vinesia *Triesta *Verunia *Bunogna